ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Sporty Harry episodes
Season 1 *"Welcome, Sporty Harry!" (January 16, 1993) *"Lima Beans" (February 1, 1993) *"Bartenders, Pains, and Drunks" (February 8, 1993) **Guest Stars: Phil Hartman as the Bartender (first guest appearance on the show) *"Mom" (February 15, 1993) *"Let The Show Begin!" (February 22, 1993) *"The Treasure Hunt" (March 1, 1993) **Guest Stars: Adam West as himself *"I Pity the Fool!" (April 1, 1993) **Guest Stars: Mr. T as himself *"Drag Racer Stories" (April 3, 1993) *"Cranial Insanity" (April 17, 1993) *"Home in a Heartbeat!" (May 6, 1993) *"Boys Out Back" (May 20, 1993) **Guest Stars: Willem Dafoe as the leader Season 2 (1994) *"The Family Heirloom" (January 3, 1994) **Guest Stars: Dennis Weaver as Ronald Scubber *"A Feeling For Two" (January 10, 1994) *"Grandpa's Heart Surgery" (January 17, 1994) *"Grandpa's Rival" (January 24, 1994) **Guest Stars: Larry King as Old Man Kibble *"You Need To Relax" (January 31, 1994) *"The Drug" (February 7, 1994) *"The Love of His Life" (February 14, 1994) *"The Companion" (February 21, 1994) *"A Big Dream" (February 28, 1994) *"Graduation For The Kids" (March 10, 1994) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal *"Don't Deceive Me Like That!" (March 17, 1994) *"The School Trouble" (March 24, 1994) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal *"Madly Scooped" (April 9, 1994) *"What's Two Divided By Ten?" (April 23, 1994) *"Snoopy or Poppy?" (May 23, 1994) *"The New Dog" (May 30, 1994) *"Herb Vs. The Dog" (June 20, 1994) Season 3 (1995) *"Supersonic Fever!" (January 12, 1995) *"The Fight!" (February 7, 1995) *"Make Out... for Love!" (February 14, 1995) *"Butt Plus Butt" (March 11, 1995) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal, Ernest Borgnine as himself *"El Burgero" (March 18, 1995) **Guest Stars: Phil Hartman as El Burgero *"Hell Is Not Going To Be What You Expect!" (April 2, 1995) *"Another Set of Drag Racer Stories" (April 3, 1995) *"Surgical Gastronomy" (April 10, 1995) **Guest Stars: Carrie Fisher as Mrs. Johnson *"The Clip Show" (April 17, 1995) **Guest Stars: Phil Hartman, Willem Dafoe, Kelsey Grammer, and Carrie Fisher (archival footage) *"The Moscow Theory" (May 1, 1995) *"Pray For The People" (May 8, 1995) **Guest Stars: Tom Jones as himself *"The Dog Do the Doo!" (May 29, 1995) *"Honey, I Punched The Kids!" (June 13, 1995) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal Season 4 (1996) *"The Bad Stench" (January 20, 1996) *"The Wink Of Lies" (February 15, 1996) **Guest Stars: Mel Brooks as himself *"Leap Day" (February 29, 1996) *"Idea, My Lady!" (March 13, 1996) *"Soup's On" (March 20, 1996) *"Puppy Love" (March 27, 1996) *"McBaldy's" (April 5, 1996) **Guest Stars: Adam West as McBaldy *"Lost In The City!" (April 12, 1996) *"Dumbo Jumbo" (April 19, 1996) *"Pat Me, Pat You!" (May 20, 1996) *"Royal Pain" (May 27, 1996) **Guest Stars: Rik Mayall as King Buttburgers Season 5 (1997) *"The Wrestling Legend" (January 4, 1997) **Guest Stars: Vince McMahon and Bret Hart as themselves *"The Injury" (February 1, 1997) *"Hollywood, The Answer To All Of Life's Problems" (February 12, 1997) **Guest Stars: Ron Howard, Jean Reno, Mel Gibson, Meryl Streep, and Sigourney Weaver as themselves *"PTA Bully" (February 19, 1997) *"This One Guy" (March 2, 1997) *"Daddy Doomsday" (March 9, 1997) *"Time Travelling VHS" (April 8, 1997) *"Doggy Murder!" (April 22, 1997) *"Fart, Not Cart!" (April 29, 1997) *"At The Mall" (May 23, 1997) Season 6 (1998) *"Back To School" (January 13, 1998) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal *"The Torturer" (February 10, 1998) **Guest Stars: Ben Stiller as the titular villain *"Dancing Dreams" (February 24, 1998) **Guest Stars: Hank Azaria as the dancing instructor *"Monkey News" (March 4, 1998) *"Merciful Prayers" (March 6, 1998) *"Bulgy But Bulky" (March 20, 1998) *"Bossy Boy" (April 18, 1998) *"Vibration of Paths" (April 25, 1998) *"Aggression Portrayer" (May 3, 1998) *"He Had The Funk" (May 10, 1998) *"The Truth In His Eyes" (May 17, 1998) *"Darkness" (May 24, 1998) **Guest Stars: Jon Voight as the Darkness Season 7 (1999) *BBF01: "Othello's House" (January 1, 1999) *BBF02: "Nautical Tales For One" (January 2, 1999) *BBF06: "The Principal's Deep Past" (January 10, 1999) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal *BBF04: "Bedtime" (February 21, 1999) *BBF05: "Daddy Hope" (February 28, 1999) *BBF07: "That Darn Dog" (March 6, 1999) *BBF03: "Weird Thoughts" (April 4, 1999) *BBF08: "James" (May 28, 1999) **Guest Stars: John Hurt as James *BBF09: "The Death of Grandpa" (December 31, 1999) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as herself, Oprah Winfrey as herself **Note: The Season was put on hiatus after "James" but because this was a very special episode this was pushed to New Year's Eve, marking this episode the very last to air in the 90s, and also, the very last episode to use cel animation. Season 8 (2000) *AAF01: "Time Travelling VHS 2: Electric Portaloo" (January 19, 2000) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal, Johnny Cash as Agent Butt **Note: This is the first episode with digital ink and paint and also the first to air in the 2000s. *AAF02: "Ray Gun Madness" (February 7, 2000) *AAF03: "He's Gay" (February 21, 2000) *AAF04: "Spring Break" (March 18, 2000) *AAF06: "Poop Tales" (April 1, 2000) *AAF05: "Principal Oaf" (April 8, 2000) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal *AAF07: "The Carnival" (April 15, 2000) *AAF08: "Baby Maybe" (April 22, 2000) *AAF09: "Stand Up To Bullying" (April 29, 2000) *AAF10: "Survival For The Fittest" (May 28, 2000) **Guest Stars: James Earl Jones as the narrator Season 9 (2001) *CABF01: "The French Parasite" (January 5, 2001) *CABF03: "James II" (January 12, 2001) **Guest Stars: John Hurt as James *CABF08: "They Loved Him" (January 26, 2001) *CABF07: "February Blues" (February 1, 2001) *CABF04: "I'm A Man From Twickenham" (March 4, 2001) *CABF02: "The O.P." (March 11, 2001) **Guest Stars: David Duchovny as O.P. *CABF06: "The Murder of 1991" (March 18, 2001) **Guest Stars: Ernest Borgnine as Chopping Chop McChopsky *CABF05: "Hell Jelly" (April 8, 2001) **Guest Stars: Harry Shearer as Satan *CABF10: "Gertrude" (April 22, 2001) *CABF09: "The Nanny Tales" (May 11, 2001) **Guest Stars: Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *CABF11: "Mom's Car Accident" (September 21, 2001) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as Novalee Nation **Note: This was pushed to September 2001 due to ratings. Because this was aired ten days after 9/11, there was a special dedication at the end. Season 10 (2002) *'DABF01': "The World Tour" (January 1, 2002) **Guest Stars: Sarah Jessica Parker as Sarah Kurteson, Kelsey Grammer as the Principal *DABF03: "We Go Way Back" (January 22, 2002) *DABF02: "For Shame" (February 12, 2002) *DABF10: "Biological Brother" (February 19, 2002) **Guest Stars: Ray Romano as Jack *DABF09: "His Butt Dung" (February 26, 2002) *DABF08: "Harry Slaughter" (March 9, 2002) *DABF07: "James III" (March 23, 2002) **Guest Stars: John Hurt as James *DABF05: "The Urge" (March 30, 2002) *DABF08: "He Had Problems" (April 16, 2002) *DABF06: "Who's That With An Afro" (May 28, 2002) **Guest Stars: Eminem as DJ Bernie Season 11 (2003) *'GABF06': "Heart of Gold" (January 16, 2003) **Guest Stars: Angelina Jolie as Kate *'GABF04': "What Is Love?" (February 14, 2003) *'GABF01': "One Trip To Russia Won't Hurt" (February 21, 2003) *'GABF02': "Why Me?" (February 28, 2003) *'GABF05': "School Drools" (March 22, 2003) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal *'GABF07': "Pretty In Pink" (March 29, 2003) **Guest Stars: Reese Witherspoon, Dolly Parton, and Natalie Portman as themselves *'GABF09': "Deux Plus Deux" (April 8, 2003) **Guest Stars: David Hasselhoff as Mr. Gutt *'GABF08': "Loofah" (April 15, 2003) *'GABF03': "Do It Now!" (April 22, 2003) *'GABF10': "Time Travelling VHS 3: Triple Trouble" (May 20, 2003) **Guest Stars: Seth McFarlane as the Doodler **Note: The series was put on hiatus for four years. Season 12 (2007-2008) After a four year hiatus, the show hit it's final season, ending the series off with a TV movie on May 28, 2008, entitled "Sporty Harry: Deception", which was originally going to air in December 2007, but due to the Writer's Strike, production was postponed. *'FABF01': "The Natalie Portman Project" (January 1, 2007) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as herself *'FABF02': "Evil Principal" (January 8, 2007) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Principal (final appearance) *'FABF05': "Holy Water" (January 15, 2007) **Guest Stars: Julie Kavner as the pastor *'FABF04': "The Unpitied Fool" (February 3, 2007) **Guest Stars: Mr. T as himself. *'FABF06': "Kiss My Jazz" (March 7, 2007) *'FABF03': "Just Do What I Say" (March 21, 2007) *'FABF08': "The Jam" (April 20, 2007) **Guest Stars: Julia Roberts as the teacher **Note: Last episode with a guest star. *'FABF07':"The Flashback" (April 27, 2007) *'FABF09': "Sporty Harry: Deception" (May 28, 2008) **Featured song: "Everyday" by Carly Comando **Note: This is the last episode of the series, the length was also extended to 85 minutes, like a theatrical movie. Also this episode aired on the tenth anniversary of Phil Hartman's death. Season 13 (2018) Twentieth Century Fox announced that a Netflix exclusive revival season would be released on December 7, 2018. It will be a seven episode miniseries, taking place 10 years after the events of "Deception". The 85 year old church preacher, who was voiced by Leonard Nimoy, will not appear due to Nimoy's death in 2015 (and also possibly the character's off screen death). Kelsey Grammer will not appear as the Principal due to his defeat in a season 12 episode, and instead a new character (Gary Oldman) named Jerry Pipes will appear as the main antagonist.